


Sex 4 Dummies

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight spoilers for Season 2 Grand murder at Central Station. Mac has a test to do in the lab and Danny wanders into it. Then they "talk" about it when they get home. I don't own 'em and sure don't make any money for these stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex 4 Dummies

Mac was puzzled by the burn pattern he found on the back of his victim’s hand. He knew that it was a good question for the dummies in the lab and it would also be a good teaching experience for Hawkes. So he went in and set up three dummies along with the red liquid they’d be using to mimic the lye.

“The first dummy hands up, palms out, natural instinctive reaction,” Mac started looking over at Hawkes. “The second dummy right and left forearms covering the face. The third dummy left hand down and right hand possibly extended. The fourth dummy holding a folder.”

Hawkes started laughing as Mac blinked a few times. “The fourth dummy?” Mac asked. “Danny, did you need something?”

Danny had wandered into the line of dummies, folder in hand, not really paying much attention to what was going on around him. “Not really, Mac,” he said lips twitching.

“Then if you don’t mind,” Mac said, “I’m trying to do a reconstruction here.”

“Nah, I don’t mind. I’m just glad you realized I was here before you started throwing that stuff around,” Danny said. “I’ll see you later, guys.”

Mac waited until the younger man was gone and then looked over at Hawkes. “Did the two of you plan that?” he asked.

“No and don’t tell me you didn’t find it funny,” Hawkes said finally managing to get his laughter under control.

“Danny’s just lucky I didn’t throw something on him,” Mac said. “Come on, Hawkes, focus. We have a killer to find.”  
********************

“Did you really not realize I was there?” Danny asked. He rested his chin on Mac’s bare chest and stared up at his lover.

“For a moment, no, I didn’t know you were there,” Mac replied. He ran his hand through Danny’s hair a few times. “You’re lucky that I was still explaining the experiment to Hawkes rather than actually doing it. Otherwise you’d be red right now.”

“Would you still love me if I was red?” Danny asked with a grin.

“Of course I would,” Mac said. He cupped the back of Danny’s head and pulled his younger lover up for a kiss. Danny melted onto Mac’s chest and opened to let his lover’s tongue start its nightly reaquaintance trip with his mouth. Then he let his tongue snake out to play as well and started to raise the temperature of the kiss. Mac moaned softly and tangled his fingers into Danny’s messy hair to hold him in place. They rolled so Mac was on top pressing Danny down into the mattress and they both moaned as their erections came into contact. Danny’s hands ran down Mac’s bare back and rested on his ass, pulling his lover down and thrusting up at the same time. The lovers moved against each other for several minutes until Mac pulled back for air and the lube. Danny moaned as he saw what his lover was doing and spread his legs open in an invitation for Mac to do whatever he wanted.

“Mac,” Danny whispered gazing up at his lover’s somewhat blurry face. 

“I know,” Mac said. “But we’re going slow tonight.”

“Then let me have my glasses, please” Danny said. “I want to be able to see you.”

Mac grinned and reached over to the bedside table again. He set Danny’s glasses on his lover’s face and kissed Danny’s nose gently. Danny laughed and pulled Mac in for a more careful but no less heated kiss. 

“Let me play,” Mac said.

“I trust you,” Danny replied. He kissed Mac again one last time and stretched back, and wrapped his fingers up around the bars in the headboard. 

Mac had to grit his teeth and close his eyes for a moment to get his control back. He loved it when Danny submitted to him and he loved giving up control to Danny. He wasn’t sure exactly how he’d gotten so lucky to have the younger man in his life but he wasn’t going to give Danny up for anything.

He started on Danny’s forehead, kissing gently as he slowly moved down the left side of Danny’s face, over his nose and back up the right side. Danny groaned softly as his eyelids fluttered at the sensations. Mac kissed down Danny’s nose to his mouth and licked along his lover’s lips, not staying long enough to get involved in another kiss. He licked along Danny’s jaw to his right ear where he spent some time licking and sucking. Danny’s hips moved around at the stimulation and Mac grinned. He bit down lightly behind the ear lobe and started kissing and sucking his way up and down Danny’s neck. Mac loved how responsive his younger lover was and bit down on Danny’s collar bone to mark him. Danny cried out at the sensation as his head dropped back onto the pillow and his fingers tightened on the headboard. The older man lapped at the bite mark and sucked to make sure that it would say for a couple of days. Then he moved down Danny’s chest, dropping kisses in a random pattern until he got to Danny’s left nipple. Then he latched on and started sucking.

“Mac!” Danny cried out, his back arching up towards his lover.

“Easy,” Mac soothed rubbing Danny’s chest to calm him down a little. “Easy, Danny, take a deep breath.”

“I’m okay, I want more,” Danny said. 

“Tell me if it gets to be too much,” Mac said. He leaned in again and took Danny’s other nipple and started sucking again. Danny’s hand came down and tangled in his lover’s hair rubbing his scalp gently. Mac lifted his head and grinned up at Danny, placed one kiss over his lover’s heart and started kissing down towards Danny’s erection. He bypassed it at the last minute and kissed along Danny’s left leg. Mac sat back, lifted the leg up and kissed back along it to the knee, sucking softly at the bend. Danny’s eyes finally closed and he groaned deep in his throat. Mac grinned and let the leg fall softly back to the bed. He kissed back up along his lover’s other leg. “Danny, look at me,” Mac whispered. “Watch me.”

The lack of sensation caused Danny’s eyes to open and he tried to focus on his lover. He managed to cup the back of Mac’s head and pulled him up for another kiss. Their tongues tangled together pushing their pleasure level higher. Mac pulled back and ducked down, taking Danny’s cock in his mouth. Danny cried out at the sudden warm heat that surrounded his erection. The older man moaned softly in the back of his throat at the taste and feel of his lover in his mouth. Mac moved slowly up and down, alternating sucking and licking taking Danny higher and higher until Danny gasped Mac’s name and came. Mac swallowed as quickly as he could, trying to catch it all before he sat back and licked his lips. “Love you, Danny,” he said as he bent to start cleaning Danny’s stomach.

“Please get in me,” Danny said.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Danny,” Mac replied. He reached for the lube and slid two fingers slowly into his lover’s body. “I love you so much the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Danny said. He reached down and laced his fingers with Mac’s free hand, thumb stroking over the back of Mac’s hand. “Now please, I want to feel you in me so badly.”

“Up on your side,” Mac said. He slipped in behind his lover and helped him into position. Then he slicked the lube over his erection and got into position.

“Love you,” Mac whispered as he pushed into his lover’s body. He wrapped his top arm around Danny’s chest and pulled the younger man in against him.

“Love you too,” Danny replied. He re-laced his fingers with Mac’s and held their hands over his heart as his lover started to move. The hand trapped under his lover’s body braced Danny’s body as he thrust into Danny’s body. Danny started moving backwards and they fell into their most familiar pattern for the position. Mac was careful to avoid his lover’s neck as they started moving faster and rougher. The younger man arched his neck silently requesting another bite. Mac leaned in and kissed Danny instead. Danny cried out again and came again. The clenching around Mac’s cock pulled him into his own climax and he slumped back, pulling Danny with him until they settled with Danny half on his lover’s chest and half on the bed.

Danny grumbled when Mac’s cock slid out of his body and he twisted until he could snuggle up against his lover’s chest, nuzzling his head up under Mac’s chin. Mac smiled softly and ran his hand along Danny’s back. “Do you want to shower?” he asked softly.

“Later,” Danny replied. “Right now I just want to cuddle.”

Mac snickered. “I thought you didn’t cuddle, Danny.”

“Only with you, Mac,” Danny said softly. He kissed Mac’s neck. “Only with you.”


End file.
